Before We Die
by three-golden-mockingjays
Summary: This story takes places after the reapings, but instead of each District having their own train, they have a carriage each, and each carriage is conjoined. If the tributes decide they want to have some fun before they die, who knows what crazy stuff might happen?
1. Chapter 1

**District 1 Carriage**

Marvel glared at Glimmer from across the dinner table. Glimmer glared back. Not a word was said all meal, save the forced, slightly strained, talk from their mentors.

"Lovely dress you're wearing Glimmer," Cashmere noted, "You'll have sponsors already!"

"It's not that nice," Marvel grumbled. Glimmer looked down at herself, the pale pink strapless dress, that made her look even more gorgeous than she did naturally. Her hair curled softly around her face, her green eyes made stunning with dramatic eye make-up, "I think I look a touch better than you."

Gloss smirked as Marvel scowled, "Good to know you two have picked a favourite already."

The two mentors shifted guiltily, until Cashmere had the guts to say, "She's more likeable than you are." And just like that, Marvel was cast aside as the second best.

* * *

**District 2 Carriage**

"I don't understand you Clove," Cato sighed, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Good," Clove folded her arms, sitting down next to him and snatching up the remote deftly, "You're not supposed to." Cato scowled, "You suck Clove."

"As do you," was her cool reply, "What channel are the freaking reapings on?" she asked in agitation, flipping from pointless channel to pointless channel: people with colourful hair and bejewelled skin laughing, screaming and crying in melodramatic soap operas.

"Channel 121," Enobaria called over from the kitchen part of the carriage, "And get there quickly, I can't stand this TV."

* * *

**District 5 Carriage**

"You can't be quiet forever," the boy said smugly, sitting down next to her. Autumn looked up at him with reproachful eyes, _good luck with that James._

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, surprised to see her get up and walk away from him. She turned around and looked at him with her dark brown eyes in that condescending manner James had come to expect. Then she turned on her heel and continued walking. He followed her, and ended up in the kitchen part of the carriage.

"Shouldn't we wait to have dinner with our mentors? And where's our escort gone?" Autumn's eyes said it all, especially with a pointed look at the liquor bottles littering the carriage. In response to his second question, she jerked her head in the direction of the District 4 carriage, _she's left us._ Autumn grabbed a banana and took a bite out of it, and to her immense annoyance, James followed suit.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," he said through a mouthful of banana, as Autumn looked pointedly away, "But I'll get you speaking eventually."

* * *

**District 11 Carriage**

"I bet you couldn't steal Chaff's drink without him noticing," Rue said out of the blue to Thresh long after dinner had finished. Thresh looked at the twelve year old with his eyebrows raised, "I thought you were all innocent and cute."

"Of course I am," Rue said mischievously, "But seriously, I dare you."

"Okay…" Thresh said slowly, still a little shocked to find out his quiet and sweet district partner had a devilish side, "But afterwards, I get to dare you something."

"Bring it," Rue said, relaxing in her chair. Thresh would later learn that these dares were her way of escaping the pressure of being told she had no chance to live. Thresh crept over to where Chaff was sitting in semi-darkness, with quiet feet that Rue hadn't anticipated for such a big person. Chaff's eyes were closed, but this meant by no certainty that he was asleep, but even if he was, he could awaken suddenly.

Thresh gripped the bottle around the top, and Chaff didn't stir - definitely asleep then. The only problem was, he had his hand wrapped around the bottom part. Thresh lifted the drink slowly, and his immense patience rewarded him. He carried the bottle back to Rue triumphantly, and her reaction shocked him, "Can I have some?"

"No!" Thresh said sternly, "I can't let a twelve year old consume alcohol!"

"Of course you can," she said, rolling her eyes, and promptly took the bottle off him and took a sip. Thresh buried his face in his hands, and peered through the cracks. Rue was drinking alcohol on his watch. Oh God. And then, Rue spat it out.

"God that stuff's disgusting!" she spluttered for a few more seconds then said, "Okay, what's my dare?"

"I've got a good one for you," Thresh said craftily, looking upwards.

* * *

**District 12 Carriage**

"Don't you want to do something fun before we die?" Peeta asked Katniss, who was moping thoroughly.

"I have no intentions of dying," Kantiss said with certainty, "That's for expressing your zero faith in me."

"I don't have zero faith in you," Peeta said patiently, "You're a fighter. I have faith you in. In fact, you'd be my bet. No, it's me I have zero faith in. Even my mother has zero faith in me. So I want to do something fun before I die. With you. Better?"

Katniss shrugged, "Slightly. What do you have in mind?"

Peeta smiled easily, "You do realise that all the tributes are together? On the same train?"

"You want us to go socialise with other tributes? I'm not sure if you've noticed Peeta, but I don't love socialising. Especially with people I am going to be fighting to the death."

"Come on Katniss," Peeta pleaded, "Let's at least explore. Spy on them or something." Katniss got up, "Fine. Let's go bread boy."

**Well that's that, there will be a lot more action in that one, which was basically an introduction. Give me a review to let me know how this story is going, as I've never really written anything like this before. Thanks for reading! -L**


	2. Chapter 2

**District 1 Carriage**

"Marvel?" Glimmer asked softly, stepping tentatively into the dimly lit hallway, "I know you're out of bed you worthless piece of shit."

Her delicate feet made no sound on the thick and glossy red carpet as she carefully made her way into the room with the television and food. That pig had probably realised he stood no chance against her and the District 2 tributes, who looked like complete monsters, and was stuffing his face with exotic foods. Typical Marvel.

But when she got there, the television was turned off, the food undisturbed and Marvel no-where in sight. As she crept over to the pantry, expecting him to turn up with his hands piled full of food, she heard a bump behind her. Whipping around with a kitchen knife in her hand, she could vaguely make out the silhouette of someone standing between the two carriages, moving precariously from one to the next. A tall someone, with the unruly hair that she hated.

She ran a hand through her own hair, "That's right Marvel, go sneak up on the District 2 kids. Real smart of you."

* * *

**District 2 Carriage**

"This is totally not how I imagined being a tribute would be," Clove said from her spot sitting across from Cato on the floor, mirroring his cross-legged position, "I mean, Brutus hates us. I thought District 2 was meant to have the best mentors around."

"Brutus is an idiot," agreed Cato, "At least Enobaria's okay."

Clove picked at the carpet, avoiding Cato's eye contact. Cato had watched her at the academy, eternally fascinated by the dark-haired girl, he knew her style. She was procrastinating saying something.

"You're going to be a hell of a district partner to beat."

Oh, that was it.

"You scared of me Clove Flare?" Cato's lips curved into a leering smile.

"No," Clove said, placing her words carefully under the glare of her biggest competitor, "I could never be scared of you. I'm scared of me."

Clove's eyes looked up from the carpet, and Cato was stunned by the sudden intensity, the green eyes boring into his. They stared each other down, two fighters, who in another life, could have been in love.

"I'm going to bed," Clove announced suddenly, and all of a sudden, the spell was broken. She made to get up but Cato put a firm hand on her knee, "What?"

"I don't want to spend my whole night talking to you," Clove smirked a little, but more out of habit than spite, "See you."

Cato sighed and slumped back against the couch that lay behind him.

"Is that how love works in District 2?" a voice asked from behind him. Cato whipped around to see a tall boy with sandy blonde, tousled hair, "Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in here?"

Marvel laughed, "I guess you spent the reapings replays looking at your girlfriend rather that the screen," he reached out his hand for a handshake, "Marvel, District 1."

* * *

** District 5 Carriage**

"Do you want to go exploring Ariel?" James asked late at night, as he sat slumped on the couch, the same spot he had been in for hours, and Autumn turned around from her experimental cooking to give him that condescending,_ "Did you really just call me Ariel?"_ look.

"Red hair, inability to speak?" James prompted, "Come on, you must have heard that story in prep. It was one of the two books our school owned!"

Autumn nodded, she had heard that story. She had also heard the original tale, the version that wasn't fluffed up for little kids, in which Ariel died. So you could imagine why she didn't really like the nickname.

"Anyway, do you want to go exploring?" Autumn shook her head, and brought her plate of strange foods over to the coffee table in front of the couch, sitting down next to James. He was surprised by the close proximity of her body next to his on the couch, and her obvious ease. Up until now, she had seemed guarded around him, guarded around everyone, "I want to stay in here."

* * *

**District 11 Carriage**

"Are you sure that's safe Thresh?" Rue asked tentatively.

"Of course it is," Thresh gave a dismissive wave of his hand, but Rue didn't seem convinced, "But-"

"Remember when we got on? We had a perfect view from the steps of the Justice building. On either side of that hatch, there are rails. You won't fly off the top if you hold onto the rails."

"But it's cold outside and-" she stopped her weak protestations at the sight of the smirk on Thresh's face, "Fine," she scowled.

She climbed first on top of the bookshelf, then reached her skinny arms up for the hatch and yanked it down. A rush of air came in, but Rue stuck her head through the top valiantly, the her arms followed, closing around the cool irons bars on either side of her. Within seconds, Rue had disappeared from Thresh's sight. He grinned as her head popped back down through the hatch, lit up by the world's most radiant smile.

"Good going Rue."

* * *

**District 12 Carriage**

"Haymitch! Haymitch! We have a situation going on!" Effie shrieked shrilly at Haymitch's sleeping form, "Haymitch! Your tributes are gone!"

**I'm not actually sure myself as a writer where Katniss and Peeta are, so feel free to review telling me where to make them turn up! Thanks for reading! -L**


	3. Chapter 3

**District 1 Carriage**

Glimmer stood there, cold and calculating, with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. She could go back to bed, or she could go watch Marvel get beat up.

She smiled to herself over the easy decision, opening the door to the next carriage.

* * *

**District 2 Carriage**

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Cato asked, still frustrated by Clove's rejection and Marvel's look of amused superiority. It briefly occurred to Cato to punch him, but upon second thoughts, he decided that might not be the best start to an alliance.

Marvel shrugged non-committedly, "My district partner's a bitch."

Cato raised his eyebrows, "So you thought you'd come here?"

"Good analysis," Marvel said drily and then added as an afterthought, "What's your name?"

"I guess you spent the reapings replays looking at your girlfriend rather that the screen," Cato echoed Marvel's words back at him, and Marvel rolled his eyes, "If you're referring to Glimmer, I _was_ looking at her as a matter of fact. Looking at her with hatred, may I add."

There was a bumping sound in the background, which both the boys chose to ignore.

Cato smirked, "Love is side by side with hate," now he had the look of superiority on his face, thinking he had finally cornered Marvel in the subtle fight for dominance. Cato wouldn't let Marvel think he was weak, let alone in love with Clove, and Marvel wouldn't let Cato think he was weak. They all knew the winner of this fight would have the best chance of leading the Career pack.

And so, Marvel held his head high and replied with a snide, "Is that what you nutcases in District 2 reckon? Figures."

Cato was broken, and he moved his face into a grudging smile, and propelled his hand forwards to grasp Marvel's, "My name is Cato Woods, District 2."

There was another thud, as easily ignorable as the last, but it was followed by a shrill scream, which had both the boys turning their heads.

"Clove doesn't scream," Cato said, obviously confused. A shadow of a grin appeared on Marvel's face as he realised what must have happened, "There's someone else in there. And I know exactly who it is."

* * *

** District 5 Carriage**

At midnight the carriage was dark and silent. James and Autumn had long since fallen asleep on the couch, and both mentors were predictably passed out in their drunken hazes.

Katniss welcomed the silence as she and Peeta crept through, opening the door with an eerie creaking sound. Even after making it all the way from the District 12 carriage through to the District 5 one, Katniss still found the experience terrifying. She only kept on going, so as to appear fearless in front of Peeta. She was the bitter Katniss, who was a survivor, and definitely tough, rebellious and generally daring enough to creep through the train.

After all, she had her light hunter's feet, and Peeta seemed to walk with a pair of elephant feet, making a racket but not seeming scared in the least. Which just showed that he either had faith in the fact that no-one would kill them before the games, or that he was just plain stupid.

"Where are we going exactly?" Katniss whispered as they opened the door, preparing to enter the District 4 carriage. Peeta shrugged, "I was thinking we could go give the Careers a visit."

"I think," Katniss said delicately, opening the next door, "You're_ trying_ to kill yourself." Peeta smiled at her and said, mimicking her tone, "And I think that you're _willingly_ coming with me."

* * *

**District 11 Carriage**

"Wow," Rue said simply, as her massive district partner joined her on the roof of the train.

"Wow what?" Thresh said suspiciously, settling down in a comfortable position.

"I kinda thought you'd fall off," Rue said with a giggle, and Thresh rolled his eyes, "Yet you invited me up anyway?" and Rue shrugged.

"I'm hungry," Rue said plaintively, and Thresh, who had been anticipating this, smiled, "I can fix that," he said simply, fishing inside his jacket, "Here you go." He gave her a small cake he'd managed to swipe from dinner, which she accepted gratefully, shoving it into her mouth. Thresh didn't have the heart to tell her to take it slow, she'd been malnourished her whole life.

Just as they had settled into a comfortable rhythm, swaying with the train to Rue's chewing sounds, there was a loud thud, followed closely by a scream. Rue counted along the cabins, trying to figure out where it came from, "I think that came from the second cabin. District 2. Careers aren't supposed to scream, are they?"

Thresh shrugged, and pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

"Hey Thresh," Rue said thoughtfully, "It's time for your dare now."

Thresh groaned outwardly, but couldn't suppress his smile, "What've you got Rue?"

"I dare you," Rue said carefully, "To climb over to above the District 2 carriage, and then check out what's going on inside." Thresh looked at her suspiciously, "You just gave me that dare because you want to go see what's going on!"

Rue smiled, "Guilty. Lead the way Thresh."

* * *

** District 12 Carriage**

"Haymitch!" Effie shrieked her loudest yet, and finally Haymitch awoke.

"It's the middle of the night!" he protested, but Effie would not take no for an answer.

"Your tributes are missing Haymitch Abernathy! And we are going to find them!"

* * *

**So we've got everyone somehow ending up in the District 2 carriage, and soon Effie and Haymitch will join all the tributes roaming the train. I know this isn't a very successful story, but I'm having so much fun writing it, so if you're reading, THANK YOU! -L**


	4. Chapter 4

**District 1 Carriage**

"Cashmere," Gloss hissed, throwing shoes at his sister in order to wake her up, "Cashmere!"

Cashmere sat up grumpily, "What the hell Gloss?! It's two in the morning!"

"There's a hysterical woman on the phone!" Gloss hissed, throwing it into his sister's hands, who picked it up gingerly, "Hello?"

"Do you know how rude it is to ignore someone!" the shrill voice was ranting, and Cashmere cut it off, saying smoothly, "Cashmere Hayes, how can I assist you?"

"Oh Cashmere," the voice sounded relieved, "Thank God it's you. I had a crazy man on the phone before. Couldn't understand me for some reason, but that's no reason to hang up!"

The two siblings rolled their eyes in unison, but Cashmere didn't let her exasperation show as she said, "I completely agree. Now, could you tell me who's calling?"

"You don't recognise me?" the voice sounded offended, "Cashmere it's me!" When she got no response, the voice went on, "It's Effie!" More silence followed from Cashmere's end of the line. "Effie Trinket, District 12 escort. We met two games ago, in your first year as a mentor!"

Cashmere rolled her eyes, "Sorry Effie. Why are you calling at this hour? What's wrong?"

"Well," Effie sounded thoroughly offended by now, "It's just that my tributes are missing, and I just got off the phone to Seeder and Chaff of District 11, and they are in the same situation. I thought I'd check how things were on your end of the train."

_How is she so perky in the middle of the night?_ Cashmere mouthed to her brother, then said shortly, "I'll call you back when I find out."

"Go check Gloss," she said to her brother, flopping back into her bed. Gloss grumbled, but went to check anyway. Surely Marvel and Glimmer wouldn't be… Gloss looked at the two empty beds with a look of pure incredulity on his face. They were gone.

"Cashmere!" Gloss hollered, "That crazy woman on the phone was right!"

* * *

** District 2 Carriage**

Katniss was scared of going into the District 2 carriage, she really was. Like hell that's what she was going to tell Peeta.

"We'd get a better view from the roof," she said simply.

"The roof?" Peeta's eyebrows shot up towards his hair, and Katniss smirked. By being scared, she had successfully made Peeta appear the scared one.

"Come on stupid," she began to climb the ladder onto the roof, and gripped the rails with white knuckles, anxious not to slip.

"Katniss!" Peeta hissed in panic, and Katniss' head whipped back to look at the blonde haired baker on the roof behind her, "Katniss! There's other people on the roof!"

Katniss strained her eyes in the darkness, her heart thumping. Peeta was right, two figures were moving across the roof towards them.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Katniss fretted, "What do we do Peeta?"

But when the figures caught up with them on the roof of the District 2 carriage, they were both wearing two broad smiles, "You're District 12 yeah?" the girl asked them, "Rue, District 11. This is Thresh. I take it you're also here for the show?"

Katniss was too stunned to speak, but Peeta did it for her, "You guessed right. Any idea what's going on?"

"Nope," Rue said, "But we'd know if we opened the hatch."

Katniss' eyes widened in fear as adrenaline pumped through her veins, but she smiled a jittery smile at Rue, and lifted it open a crack, as the other three people around her joined her in sneaking a look under the small gap made by lifting the hatch a few discreet centimetres. All Katniss could think was _thank God it doesn't creak._

Through the crack they looked into a bedroom, where a girl with sleek black hair was sitting up on her bed, her legs crossed and her eyes open. In her hand was a wickedly glinting knife. Katniss thought back to the reaping replays.

Clove Blaze, District 2.

Katniss followed her gaze to the wall opposite her bed, where a terrified blonde stood, pressed up against the cool plaster. A knife had her sleeve pinned to the wall.

Glimmer Aeren, District 1.

Well that explained the thud and the scream. The door opened and two boys skidded in, one bright blonde, one sandy brown.

Cato Woods, District 2.

Marvel Haddington, District 1.

"Clove, what the fuck is going on here?" Cato asked incredulously. He followed her gaze to Glimmer, who hadn't moved a muscle this whole time. He looked at Glimmer with a stony face, but his eye's couldn't help but flick towards Clove's own serious gaze, and all of a sudden, they were both laughing.

Marvel stood still, his mouth slightly agape, "What just happened?" he asked Glimmer bemusedly. Before Glimmer had a chance to so much as open her mouth, Clove tore her gaze from Cato to Marvel and spoke herself, "I'll tell you what happened. That nutcase thought it would be interesting to come into my bedroom unannounced as I was getting ready for bed. When people come into my bedroom unannounced, I throw knives at them. What was my alternative?"

Cato stifled a laugh at the look of pure disbelief on Marvel's face, "You could try not to give in to your startle reflex," he suggested, and Clove glared at him, "I do not have a 'startle reflex,'" she spat, "What would you do if someone dropped out of the roof-" she pointed up towards the hatch, which Katniss dropped with a start, but not before four wide eyed Careers spotted the group of people spying on them.

"Don't try to hide, whoever you are!" they heard Clove's voice and the sound of her jumping to her feet on the bed, "We know you're up there!"

* * *

** District 5 Carriage**

"James!" Autumn shook the boy beside her awake, "James!"

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"There's someone in our carriage," Autumn hissed.

"You mean other than our drunken mentors and runaway escort?" James asked, awake in an instant. Autumn nodded, and pointed to a silhouette lit up by the moon, situated on the far wall. Another figure entered as a silhouette.

"A Capitol tart…" James observed, "No-one else has hair like that. And stilettos in the middle of the night."

"And… a possibly drug affected person?" She looked at the slumped shadow being dragged along by the Capitol citizen.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to lose your job for this sweetheart," the voice of the slumped shadow said, slurred and slow.

"Hurry up Haymitch!" the Capitol woman retaliated, "And be quiet!" "You know Autumn," James said slowly, "I think we're going to have to go follow them."

* * *

**And another chapter done. I didn't bother including District 11 and 12 carriages, as not much is going on. Any ideas, just let me know and I can almost guarantee I'll include them. -L**


	5. Chapter 5

**District 2 Carriage**

Cashmere and Gloss looked through the windows of the District 2 Carriage. No-one there. They walked in, stepping carefully and checked every room. All empty, except for one, which was locked.

"You know what?" Cashmere asked her brother, "Fuck them, we're going back to bed."

* * *

From the other end of the carriage, Effie and Haymitch had finally made it, and they too, were attempting to get in.

"It's hopeless sweetheart," Haymitch was smiling, a newly found bottle of wine in his hand, presumably from Brutus' stash, as he watched the ludicrous Capitol woman struggling with the door. From the shadows of the hallway, a tall figure emerged.

Brutus.

"Why are you District 12 scum trying to force entry into my female tribute's compartment?" Effie dropped the door handle promptly.

"And why," he turned his gaze on Haymitch, his visage darkening as he did so, "Are you drinking my wine?"

Haymitch and Effie, the two polar opposites, looked at each other, sharing one scared look, and they did the exact same thing, no words said. They ran, and Brutus ran after them. If they had slowed down and looked around as they rushed from carriage to carriage, they would have noticed the two tributes from District 5, sitting in a corner, trying to hold back laughter, having seen the whole thing.

"You know James," Autumn said with a smirk, "I think we really need to know what's behind that door." Just as she said it, there was a thump, followed by a call of, "Come on you guys!" Three more thumps ensued.

"Four people just dropped out of the roof," James turned his gaze to Autumn, "What the hell is going on?"

More thumps and a scream.

"We have to get in there," she nodded.

Wriggling through an admittedly small window, (who knew there'd be benefits to being malnourished?) the two tributes from District 5 were greeted with the strangest scene they had ever seen, and became a part of it.

Five people were pinned against the wall by knives in their sleeves, a girl sat on the bed, glaring at a blonde girl, one of the many pinned against the wall. Two tall boys stood in the corner with their arms folded, one smiling and the other looking mildly shocked. The girl on the bed, who Autumn was pretty sure called Clove, from District 2, turned around and looked at the shocked duo.

"Oh, you're joking right? I really thought I got them all," she looked down at her empty hands, "Oh, and I'm out of knives. Great."

"Here's an idea Clove," the blonde boy said, was his name Cato? That must be it, "How about you let them go?"

"And then what? Party in my bedroom?" Clove asked sarcastically.

Cato sighed, "I'll do it myself then."

And while Clove stared at him in disbelief he carefully took out the five knives. Glimmer, who had been stuck the longest, rubbed her arm,

"It's gone bloody numb," she groaned.

"No-one cares Glimmer," the tall boy, (Marvel?) said with a roll of his eyes.

Glimmer retaliated, and Cato cut her off, "Everyone just shut the hell up! Please tell us why you're here!"

There was silence, then Glimmer spoke up, "I followed Marvel here. I didn't mean to end up in Clove's room obviously, but I was trying to get into your carriage."

Clove raised her eyebrows and shared a look with Cato, "Whatever. What about you District 12 freaks?"

Katniss, everyone remembered her name, spoke up, "We could hear you guys. We got curious. Met Thresh and Rue on the way."

Clove exhaled in pure hatred for the girl who stole the show at the reapings, "That's nice," she said sarcastically, "Great excuse for turning up in my bedroom in the middle of the night," she directed her gaze at Rue and Thresh, "And you?"

"Dare," Thresh, the man of few words, grunted.

"Sorry about that," Rue said apologetically with a tentative smile.

Clove glared at her and it was wiped away in an instant. "Oh, and the District 5 kids. What's your story?" Clove looked at them sharply, and Autumn forgot her voice.

James covered smoothly, "We followed two nutcases here. A Capitol freak and a drunkard named Haymitch or something," the two District 12 tributes shared an alarmed glance, "They were trying to get in. Really determined. So we decided to see what all the fuss was about."

"Oh, did you now?" Clove asked with false sweetness, and Autumn grabbed James' hand in fear. Clove laughed, "Whatever. Can you just all, go home or whatever?"

"Home?" Rue asked.

"Carriages," Clove amended herself, "Your _own_ carriages. In your_ own_ bedrooms. Bye now!"

A few of the more scared tributes began to move towards the door, but Peeta burst out with a cry of, "Wait!"

"Oh what is it now?" Clove groaned, flopping down onto her bed.

"Oh, uh, it isn't important, I'm sorry I'll just leave now…"

"Nup!" Clove cried, cutting him off, "You delayed us, now speak!"

Peeta gulped, "Oh, well uh, it's just that I… well, we are all going to be fighting to the death pretty soon. And I think meeting you was cool. You're pretty alright people. I mean Clove, you're scary, and Rue, you're positively insane, and I don't even know who you guys are," he looked apologetically at the tributes from District 5, who shrugged, "Ah, no-one remembers me back home either," Autumn smiled wryly.

"That's nice," Clove said sarcastically, "Now can you all pl-"

"Were you about to say please?" Cato asked Clove incredulously.

"No," Clove snorted, "Yes. Maybe. What the hell, just get o-"

Rue cleared her throat, "I fully agree with Peeta. Especially about me being insane. I think you're all perfectly okay people."

"We're not okay people," Cato assured her, "We're horrid."

"And murderous," Clove agreed, "Now before anyone else can interrupt me, can you get out!?"

There were sighs of relief and sighs of frustration, and the tributes walked out in single file.

"Wait!" Clove yelped. She stuck her head out the door and addressed the shocked tributes standing before her, "I guess… I guess you guys are alright too." And then she closed the door with a slam.

"What just happened?" Glimmer asked incredulously. Marvel shrugged, "Weird shit happens before you die."

* * *

**End of story. I know this wasn't particularly successful, and that I've been horrible about updating, but thanks to anyone who stuck with it, I'd be really pleased to hear what you thought of this undoubtedly strange fanfic! -L**


End file.
